EMW November Pain 2008
Card Extreme Rules Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Jules Winnfield © vs. Terrell Owens EMW Women's Championship Lara Croft © vs. "Ms. OSN" Blaze Fielding Barry Bonds' MegaBrawl World Title Shot on the line Al Bundy vs. Barry Bonds w/Michael Jordan Bud Bundy vs. Michael Jordan w/Brooke Adams Blade vs. 50 Cent EMW Internet Championship Tommy Vercetti © vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe Road To MegaBrawl 2 Women's Battle Royal Qualifier The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) vs. Lindsay Lohan & Jessica Simpson EMW Women's Tag Team Championship The Pop Icons (Britney Spears & Christina Aguilera) © vs. Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) 20 Man "Road To MegaBrawl 2" Battle Royal; Winner gets an EMW Internet Title Shot at EMW MegaBrawl 2 and the runner-up gets an EMW World Tag Team title shot at MegaBrawl 2. 20 Woman "Road To MegaBrawl 2" Battle Royal; Winner gets an EMW Women's Title Shot at EMW MegaBrawl 2 and the runner-up gets an EMW Women's Tag Team title shot at MegaBrawl 2. Results *2. Bub won the match due to Brooke accidentally hits Jordan with a high heel as Jordan was holding Bud for Brooke to hit Bud with the shoe. *4. Bonds won the match due to Jordan tripped Bundy as Bundy was suplexing Bonds back to the ring and then hanged onto Bundy’s leg while the referee wasn’t looking to keep the EMW World Heavyweight title shot at MegaBrawl 2. *6. Due to the stipulation of the match, Stratus gets an EMW Women's Title Match at MegaBrawl 2 and Lohan gets an EMW World Women's Tag Team Title Match with a partner of her choosing at MegaBrawl 2. *8. Due to the stipulation of the match, Rock gets an EMW Internet Title Match at MegaBrawl 2 and Montana gets an EMW World Tag Team Title Match with a partner of his choosing at MegaBrawl 2. *9. After the match, Winnfield celebrates his title win and then the rest of The Franchise arrived and attacked Winnfield from behind. The Bundys then ran in and saved Winnfield. Winnfield joined in the fight and got the upper hand in the fight and then sent The Franchise to the outside. Al Bundy then handed the EMW World Heavyweight title to Jules and shook his hand then Jules and The Bundys celebrated in the ring to end the show. Miscellaneous *Jordan and Owens were arguing about what happened in his match against Bud Bundy. Owens agreed with Jordan about Adams of not being in Bonds' match and he told Bonds that Jordan will be with him in this match against Al Bundy at ringside and Bonds agreed with that by telling Owens "Alright if you say so." *EMW Owner Theo Clardy and EMW General Manager Ari Gold were about to introduce the big signee of EMW but they were interrupted by Heidi Montag and Spencer Pratt. Clardy told them they are not the new superstars in EMW but Heidi told him as she and Pitt have been calling Ari relentless for a contract in EMW. But Clardy told them "No fuckin' way!". Then he introduces the new member of the EMW roster and that member was......EDDIE MURPHY!!! Heidi was disgusted about Murphy in EMW and told Pratt to attack but Murphy got the upper hand and attacked Spencer before hitting Spencer with the Beverly Hills Crusher and then throws Spencer to the outside. Heidi then quickly went out of the ring and helped Spencer to the back as Eddie Murphy celebrated in the ring with the crowd cheering him and Clardy and Gold applauding Murphy as well. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2008